Talk:Main Page
Where's the content.. pretty disappointing, but i will check back in some time to see if it gets better. well, before you get all cynical on me, this wiki just started, don't expect much. It would be ice if you'd contribute and not just sit there and...well....Drizzt 01:36, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- I just added some info and pictures to the Drow page (I only just discoved this Wiki) and I am planning to add more stuff to this wiki soon. --Norfin 10:49, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) Wikipedia:WikiProject Forgotten Realms Wikipedia:WikiProject Forgotten Realms and the subordinate Forgotten Realms pages contain lots of info, especially on Drizzt, entries on each country/big city/main character - is it the plan to move that info here? Poulsen 14:42, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) :As it is already on Wikipedia, what would be the point of moving it here? ⇒ JarlaxleArtemis 06:25, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::As I see it, the content is so marginal, that the vast amount of FR articles on Wikipedia are too small and narrow for a general article, and would be better suited in a speciality encyclopedia like this one. Poulsen 04:37, 3 March 2006 (UTC) Users According to there are over 7000 registered users, why are so few contributing? O_o Zerak-Tul 14:56, 21 March 2006 (UTC) :I believe that list to be those editors who contribute to http://www.wikia.com as a whole. As far as I'm concerned, the Forgotten Realms wiki has only 18 editors. Ah, that explains a lot ;) Zerak-Tul 08:54, 23 April 2006 (UTC) :Still, I wish that they were editing as well. Would save a helluva lot of time. Seems Poulsen & that are inactive on wikipedia too though. Yeah, I posted to see if they were active (FR Project on Wikipedia), but no reply yet, hehe pretty good indication that they're not, too bad Poulsen isn't more active, he seems to know a fair bit, and he's danish like me :P Hmm, does any play/have played Neverwinter Nights? Zerak-Tul 21:50, 23 April 2006 (UTC) :Yeah I saw on that page. Posted there too. As for NWN, I've played and completed all 3 campaigns. Unfortunately WotC cancelled the Neverwinter Nights novel so everything is non-canon. ::Played only the original NWN. Yes, it's a real shame we don't have anything canon on recent neverwinter night events--DavidAlexandrov 21:38, 25 April 2006 (UTC) :Not so sure actually. The opportunity to kill several major NPCs includng Obould, Klauth, Elaith Craulnober, etc. As well as Menzoberranzan being taken over by the Valsharess in HotU. Would, at the very least, throw a spanner into R.A. Salvatore's works. ::Well, i forgot thoose details. I would not really accept that Klauth gets killed by a 16-17 lvl adventurer, but i think that the neverwinter - luskan war could have been made canon. :That's why you had to weaken Klauth first if you wanted to kill him. It's much less of a challenge if you get rid of 3/4 of his hp first, right?